


Америка-Италия

by Sag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Стайлз выпускается и понятия не имеет, что делать со своей жизнью. Чтобы отвлечься, он летит в Италию. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему так повезет с попутчиком.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Америка-Италия

Университет оказывается испытанием. Здесь нет места той странной приветливости, которая в родном городе исходит даже от бесчувственных, новых зданий. Нет чувства господства, которое они чувствовали как выпускники, которым можно всё на правах уходящих хозяев. Он будто оказывается в самом начале беспощадной старшей школы. Снова. Но без Скота. Отца. Лидии. Даже Питера, хотя тогда он был тем ещё пугающим социопатом.  
Он не рвётся заводить друзей. Не после того, что он пережил с ребятами — любая другая дружба кажется блеклой. Ненастоящей. Он поддерживает приятельские отношения со всей группой, но вечера предпочитает проводить в одиночестве — работая над делами или созваниваясь со стаей.  
Но Стайлз не может сказать, что хотел бы вернуться в Бейкон-Хиллс. Стая сейчас разбросана по всему миру, да и с отцом он видится достаточно регулярно. Недостаточно регулярно, чтобы тот соблюдал диету, но всё же. Кроме того, родной город вызывает в нём достаточно неоднозначные чувства. Днем он посещает все особые места, проводя своеобразное паломничество по школе, больнице, участку и лесу; а ночью просыпается от кошмаров, проверяя нет ли чужой крови на руках.  
Его сны в Бейкон-Хиллс приятно удивили бы любого психоаналитика, подарив тому бесценный опыт в практике. В лучшие ночи ему снятся берсерки, Доктора или Всадники, гоняющиеся за ним. Средней паршивости сон включает его, обездвиженного, бесполезного, в то время, как гонятся за его близкими. И догоняют.  
В худших вариациях он оказывается в роли догоняющего. Милое напоминание о временах Ногицунэ от подсознания. Когда тело тебя не слушается. Когда руки делают не то, что ты хочешь. То, что ты хочешь остановить. То, чего боишься. А глаза не закрываются, наоборот, хищно раскрываются шире. И ты готов поклясться, что твои зрачки заполняют всю радужку. Потому что тебе нравится всё это. Ты чувствуешь. Свое довольство. Насыщение. Власть.  
Стайлз мотает головой до боли в висках и фокусируется на отце, сидящем в зрительном зале. На Стилинске-младшем академическая мантия и шапочка. На фоне высшее руководство произносит прощальную речь. Вот он с остальными выпускниками спускается к родителям. Обнимает отца. И понятия не имеет, что будет делать со своей жизнью в ближайшее время.

***

До Италии лететь около восьми часов. У него минимум вещей и надежд (просто потому, что трудно остаться оптимистом после последнего года в школе). Стайлз взял билет на небольшой рейс, летящий напрямую. Он просто хочет тихо и спокойно долететь до солнечной страны и пожить там около недели. Однако случай оказывается против.  
— Что ты вообще забыл в Италии? — шипит Стайлз.  
Питер отвлекается от книги с самым высокомерным видом в мире, чтобы коротко бросить:  
— Бизнес.  
— С каких пор у тебя бизнес там? — недоверчиво продолжает он.  
— С прошлого года, шериф, — насмешливо отвечает Хейл. — А вот что там забыл ты?  
— Отмечаю выпускной, — неохотно говорит парень, отворачиваясь к иллюминатору.  
— Смотрите-ка, у этого подростка не только возраст прибавился, но и количество бумажек в резюме, — снисходительно аплодирует оборотень, окончательно откладывая книгу. — И почему же ты отмечаешь один? Да ещё и в Италии.  
— Я не…  
— Если бы ты был не один, у вас были бы места рядом. К тому же, я слышу твоё сердце, так что даже не думай мне врать. Серьезно, не будь идиотом, — почти просит Питер.  
— Просто год был напряженным.  
— Стайлз, лапушка, будь добр, вспомни старшую школу. Думаю, быть носителем тысячелетнего злобного духа или убивать, чтобы выжить, — понапряженнее будет, чем сдать экзамены.  
— Мне просто нужен перерыв.  
— Это не ответ.  
— И я не хочу грузить стаю своими проблемами. Сейчас конец учебного года — у всех свои дела и заботы. Меня только не хватало.  
— Подростки… — чертыхается оборотень.  
— Если ты не заметил, я уже совершеннолетний, — возмущается он.  
— А повадки всё те же. И, хэй, это прозвучало достаточно приглашающе.  
— Да пошёл ты, — Стайлз демонстративно отворачивается к иллюминатору, обрывая разговор. Все-таки его чувства не изменились. Едва ли это можно было назвать влюбленностью, но с Питером комфортно и приятно. Все эти перепалки и подколы неплохо помогают отвлечься. К тому же, кто бы что ни говорил, он умел заботиться. По-своему, незаметно для окружающих, раздражая всю стаю, он перенаправлял весь стресс на себя. Да и чего стоила его озорная сторона, идущая рука об руку с издевательством — он дарит намордник Лиаму, и только слово Альфы спасает взрослого волка, впрочем потом Стилински видит, как Питер говорит с бетой о способах самоконтроля. Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что только он это и замечает.  
В маленьком прямоугольном окошке проплывают дома и города, которые кажутся ему невозможно маленькими, игрушечными. Протяни руку и нечаянно смахнешь с газона ровненький макетный домик. Ему на глаза попадается ярко-жёлтый пляж, заполненный людьми, и он понимает, что это восточное побережье, а значит, следующие несколько часов — только океан и облака. Он гадает, можно ли видеть в облаках фигуры, если находишься с ними на одной высоте, и обязательно собирается проверить это, когда они наберут высоту, а потом просто засыпает, убаюканный макетными домами и солнечными пляжами.  
Он пахнет ностальгией.

***

Что-то щекочет его чуть ниже линии роста волос, проходя вдоль шеи и спускаясь к краю футболки. Он пытается стряхнуть с себя это ощущение, но оно не прекращается. Тогда Стайлз открывает глаза и сонно щурится, оглядываясь по сторонам. Замерший с вытянутой рукой Питер выглядит словно застигнутым врасплох, пока не принимает свою обычную позу:  
— Вас вообще там чуткому сну не учили?  
Стайлз опасливо смотрит на указательный палец оборотня с выпущенным когтем, которым его, видимо, и щекотали, шумно сглатывает слюну и замечает:  
— Оригинальный у тебя способ людей будить.  
— Всё для тебя, лапушка, — ухмыляется Хейл, пряча коготь. — Там напитки везут, советую определиться — лететь нам ещё долго.  
Стайлз с подозрением косится на него и явно подумывает что-то сказать, но ограничивается коротким «спасибо» и начинает пахнуть муками выбора. Питер снова бормочет что-то про идиотов-подростков и терпеливо дожидается грохочущей тележки. Он выбирает томатный сок, который скривившийся выпускник называет извращением, а Стайлз спустя минуту мучений, подзатыльник и обвинение в нападении всё же выбирает колу.  
— Так почему Италия? — снова начинает Питер.  
Стайлз молчит, и если бы не слух и нюх, оборотень подумал бы, что его игнорируют, но от недавнего подростка воняет волнением и неопределенностью.  
— В Италии сейчас тепло… — тихо замечает Стилински после паузы.  
— В Италии всегда тепло. Это же Италия, — фыркает Хейл. — Это не причина.  
— А что причина?  
— Извини?..  
— Что причина? Потому что я без понятия, почему я лечу в Италию. Я не знаю итальянский, не очень-то разбираюсь в истории и культуре, у меня не было заветной мечты, связанной с этой страной. По сути, единственное, что меня связывает с Италией — это любовь к пицце. — тараторит Стайлз. — Да. Считай, что я еду, чтобы отдать дань уважения родине пиццы, — наконец, решительно заканчивает он.  
— Там ещё абрикосы неплохие, — невзначай замечает Питер.  
— Что?  
— Абрикосы. Фрукты такие. Желтоватые, на деревьях растут…  
— Да знаю я, что это такое! Ты-то откуда знаешь? — удивленно спрашивает он.  
— Ну, мой бизнес связан с поставками фруктов, а в Италии — одни из крупнейших абрикосовых плантаций. Нужно разобраться с некоторыми документами, вот я и лечу туда, — пожимает плечами оборотень.  
— Офигеть, — выдыхает Стайлз.  
— А что такого? Как будто так удивительно, что я занимаюсь поставками фруктов.  
— Представь себе, это дофига удивительно, что ты занимаешься поставками фруктов! Это же ты! А там фрукты! Ты! Фрукты! — Стилински поочередно вскидывает то одну, то другую руки. Питер честно старается не смеяться. — Я тебя разве что тираном на плантации могу представить, как в фильмах про рабство. «И имя ему было Питер Хейл, И даже фрукты растекались под его взглядом», — замогильным голосом декламирует Стайлз. — От страха. От страха растекались, — прибавляет он, заметив намекающий взгляд попутчика. — Ты просто немыслимый чело… э, окей, оборотень. Ты просто немыслимый оборотень. Да.  
— Не делай из меня чудовище.  
— О, ты справляешься с этим без моей помощи.  
— И ты в курсе, что на плантациях последние пару десятилетий работают добровольно?  
— О, просто заткнись… — стонет Стайлз, закатывая глаза. Он отворачивается к бесконечным облакам, плывущим снаружи. Они едва ли похожи на определенные фигуры, и Стайлз чувствует легкое разочарование. И окей, он знает, что это просто агрегатное состояние воды, но как же хочется их потрогать и ощутить мягкость и упругость пуха. Он пытается разглядеть океан, но его почти не видно.  
Крушение самолета — достаточно редкое явление. Вероятность быть сбитым, переходя дорогу, гораздо выше. Но даже это не аргумент, когда в самолете находитесь именно вы, да? Если они упадут в океан, то повышается шанс выбраться из самолета. Однако… что дальше? Вокруг вода на многие сотни километров. Они не знают маршрутов кораблей. Независимо от всех инструкций, начнется паника. Если при падении пилоты выживут, шансы выше — они наверняка смогут послать сигнал бедствия. Пожалуй, это самый лучший вариант развития событий. Остается лишь пережить падение, приземление, не попасть под горячую руку паникеров и не умереть от обморожения в холодной воде, если самолет пойдет ко дну. Кстати, интересно, под ними есть акулы-людоеды или что-то в этом роде?..  
— Стайлз, успокойся, — раздраженно говорит Питер, не отрываясь от книги. — Твою панику даже люди сейчас учуют. Не будь ребенком. Все будет в порядке. Закрой глаза и постарайся уснуть.  
— Ты даже успокаиваешь таким тоном, как будто я тебя раздражаю, — замечает он, поворачиваясь к оборотню.  
— Меня раздражает твоя необоснованная паника. Ты мне нравишься.  
— Э?  
— И я уже говорил об этом в нашу первую встречу. Так что перестань пахнуть удивлением и спи.  
— А знаешь, что еще тебе тогда нравилось? Убивать! Ты был психованным маньяком.  
— Как будто психованные маньяки не могут говорить правду. Спи.  
— Я думал, ты имеешь в виду как человек или там член стаи…  
— Одно другому не мешает. Спи.  
— Но…  
Питер всё-таки отвлекается от книги, пристально смотрит в глаза человека и замечает:  
— Еще одно слово — и спать ты будешь в багажном отделении.  
Стайлз поднимает руки в знак капитуляции и откидывается на свое сиденье. Закрывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание, но сон не идет. Открывает глаза и начинает разглядывать пластиковую инструкцию по эвакуации и правилам поведения на борту, снова смотрит на облака, где-то рядом начинает плакать ребенок. Стайлз переводит взгляд на Питера, стойко притворяющегося читающим, но решает не доставать его лишний раз и закрывает глаза.  
Он пахнет спокойствием

***

В этот раз он просыпается сам. Причиной служит грохочущая тележка, которую снова возят по проходу. Он аккуратно приоткрывает один глаз, привыкает и открывает второй. Ему немного стыдно за то, что он, видимо, узурпировал плечо оборотня, но он думает, что вполне справится с муками совести.  
— Ты мне все плечо обслюнявил, — невзначай замечает Питер, перелистывая страницу. — Перестань притворяться спящим — я уже говорил про слух.  
— Чертовы оборотни… — бормочет Стайлз, неохотно поднимая голову.  
— Рыба или курица? — прерывает их стюардесса.  
— Один с курицей и один с рыбой, — вежливо отвечает Хейл.  
Она протягивает ему два подноса и переходит к их соседям.  
— Эй! Ты не можешь выбирать за меня! Может, я хотел с курицей, — возмущается Стилински.  
— Держи, — Хейл невозмутимо протягивает ему требуемый поднос.  
— Или с рыбой.  
Оборотень закатывает глаза и протягивает другой поднос.  
— Можно все-таки с курицей? — виновато просит он.  
Он пахнет благодарностью.

***

Стайлз внимательно осматривает его наполовину съеденный паек и неожиданно говорит:  
— Предлагаю бартер.  
— Я слушаю, — притворно-серьезно кивает Питер.  
— Меняю перец на помидорки.  
— Может, я просто решил оставить их напоследок?  
— О, да ладно тебе, Питер. Дерек рассказывал нам, что ты ненавидишь черри. Об этом давно вся стая знает, — прыскает Стилински.  
— Идет, — соглашается Хейл, мысленно обещая племяннику самую страшную кару, которую только сможет придумать. — Но вообще в перце много витамина C.  
— А знаешь, где еще его много? В этих милых помидорках, — фыркает Стайлз. — Серьезно, не строй из себя взрослого, когда сам не переносишь подобное.  
— Кстати, насчет того, чтобы строить из себя взрослого… — цепляется за тему оборотень. — Сколько продлится твой побег от ответственности и взрослой жизни?  
— О, спасибо, что напомнил о моих проблемах, что бы я без тебя делал, Питер.  
— Обращайся, лапушка. Так что? Надолго в Италию?  
— На неделю. Правда, я без понятия, что буду делать. В первый день, наверное, устрою конкурс на лучшую пиццу, а потом буду в срочном порядке гуглить достопримечательности.  
— Пизанская башня вряд ли тебе понравится. А вот Колизей подойдет. Еще тебе стоит посмотреть Чинкве Терре — это города. Хах, тебе должна понравиться расцветка. Галерея Уффици — обязательно. Ты можешь ничего не мыслить в искусстве, но глянуть должен. В Ватикан тебя вообще пускать нельзя. Они, конечно, живут за счет туризма, но я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты умудришься добиться департации из центра католицизма. Еще пройди винный маршрут Кьянти — оно того стоит. К тому же, это достаточно живописно. И… ущелье Фрасасси. Не вздумай проверять там эхо. Пожалуй, этого на первые дни хватит. О, еще труллы в Альберобелло. Скорее всего, они тебе понравятся — всё-таки Италия славится художниками и архитектурой. А самая лучшая пицца в Неаполе — просто сэкономь время и сразу едь туда, — невозмутимо перечисляет Питер.  
— А ты неплохо так успел притереться к Италии, — восхищенно присвистывает Стайлз.  
— Нужно знать культуру страны, в которой ведешь дела, — снисходительно отвечает он, доставая ежедневник. — Я запишу тебе все эти места. О, еще тебе нужно на озеро Изео. Это на севере Италии. Там есть плавучий пирс, тебе должно понравиться.  
Стайлз неожиданно сам для себя проникается таким индивидуальным подходом. Питер ведь мог вообще не разговаривать с ним с начала полета, не успокаивать, не одалживать свое плечо, не рассказывать все это. Но он делал эти вещи. А теперь он просто сидит и составляет для него план экскурсии по Италии, как личный гид, знающий что ему понравится, а что — нет.  
— …Не покупай там яблоки. А поселись лучше в этой семейной гостинице — у нее удобное расположение и милые владельцы… Ох, вы только посмотрите, от кого влюбленностью потянуло, — хмыкает Питер, демонстративно вдыхая воздух полной грудью. — Знал бы, что тебя соблазнит рассказ об Италии — еще в Бейкон-Хиллс начал бы тебе лекцию про Колизей читать.  
— Иди к черту, — вспыхивает Стайлз, признающий, что, возможно — только возможно! — его слишком увлек рассказ Питера.  
— Тогда планы меняются, лапушка. Сначала мы заселимся в гостиницу, где ты попробуешь настоящую итальянскую пасту. Затем завтра мы поедем на абрикосовую плантацию, где я решу свои дела, а ты сможешь посмотреть на концепцию добровольного труда, — подмигивает он. — Ну, а потом готовься к неделе Италии. После неё сможешь диплом искусствоведа в узкой области получать. Согласен, лапушка?  
Он наверняка подружится с владельцами гостиницы. И возненавидит занудство и дотошность Питера. Возможно, ему вообще не понравится ни один из предстоящих дней. Возможно, они окажутся худшими в его жизни. Но пока что это перспектива неплохо провести неделю в компании интересного и привлекательного чело… оборотня. Так почему бы и нет?  
Он осторожно кивает.  
Он пахнет надеждой. 


End file.
